Music Makes Poeple Come Together
by Topaznik-Citrine
Summary: A response fic to Misty Mina's Musical Meme. 10 drabbles inside.


**A/N: As stated on the summary, written for the Misty Mina's musical meme (now there's a tongue twister).**

**I will have multiple couples and different genres, of course, going by the music.**

**Rules if you'd like to participate in this musical meme:**

**Choose a subject and go -**

**Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.**

**And guy's- please try to play the music, please? :) just put it on your youtube or something (don't lie to me, I know you have one.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not yet. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Put Your Records On- by Corinne Bailey Rae

Summer had arrived, and although it meant the weight of school was temporarily off their backs, it meant nothing for the workload of missions. But not even that could spoil the oxymoron mood of relaxing excitement, of fun under the sun.

Maka had been overly stressed, but never showed it. Tsubaki had been tired lately, too. Liz and Patti could only think of one solution: Girl's night out.

It would be girl's night out all summer, and they would let their hair down, laugh, and enjoy. And, of course, the boys would be there too, just in case they missed the comforting chaos.

Clint Eastwood- by Gorillaz

The insanity, the black blood. They came hand-in-hand. Chrona was not happy; no, she was glad, though. She had sunshine in a bag. Ragnarok's laughter was loud in her ears- he owned her, she knew that. He was the voice in her head, the blood in her veins, the black thing inside her. He was not hers, she was his, they both knew that. Chrona had gotten used to this fact.

The black blood.

It now ran through Soul. It ran through Maka, they just didn't know it. It was a supernatural bond, something psychological, something we only understand buried deep in our subconscious.

Did that mean Maka belonged to Soul? Tied together by the thin rope of sanity, the strong bond of souls, inseparable? In a sickening way, he liked this.

Surprisingly, Maka had no problem with it, either.

When You Were Young- by The Killers

Their pasts... Now that was an interesting topic. One rarely spoken of amongst them. They kept to themselves about that one, mostly. They kept it behind their lids, so when they closed their eyes, they would see the place they used to live, the people they used to know, the things they used to do, the way it used to be- whether they liked it or not.

Tsubaki, for example. When she closed her eyes, she saw flowers. She saw her brother. Her brother, and she'd try not to let her eyes water.

Black Star, He saw a clan he was never a part of. Parents he barely remembered ever getting to meet. People who he disagreed with. His people.

Maka, she saw a family of three. She tried not to think about it. Tried not to miss the idea. But vaguely, she did.

Chrona saw things that made her wake up screaming. Medusa, serpents, punishment, things that had her running to , pillow tight in her grip.

Liz and Patti saw the streets they roamed, slept on, the streets were theirs. The people they fought, mugged, threatened, frightened. They saw the life they lived before..

They found that the places, things, and most importantly people in their present were so much more important to them right now. So for now, they kept their eyes open.

How Far We've Come- by Matchbox20

It was really a pessimistic point of view, but how could he not think it, with all this happening around him? Insanity spread like a virus, thankfully stopped- but more Kishin would rise. Death The Kidd appreciated the peace when he had it, but the thought always lingered in his mind- the peace would not last.

This, he could handle.

The symmetry! His obsession, his passion, his glitch- the symmetry of things, (or lack thereof) upset him constantly. He could fix them, always. Right?

He could handle this.

The only thing that he could not handle was the pink haired girl. Yes, the day when Kidd fell for a witch's daughter, with the most unsymmetrical hair he had ever seen, was the day he found that in Chrona's words: he couldn't deal with.

But... he'd find a way to handle it, like he did with all the other chaos in the world. Who knows, maybe he'd enjoy this one.

I'll Be Missing You- by Puff Daddy ft Faith Evans

Soul Eater Evans could not believe the day would come. He was always trying to take precaution, he knew what they did was dangerous, but little did he know that in his mind, the idea had grown that they were invincible. It was always possible, but he never actually expected for it to happen.

There he stood, in front of Maka Albarn's casket, frozen. She was still beautiful. The color had drained from her face, he could see, her once pink lips made pale. Her wonderful, fiery green eyes were closed. He would never see them again. Well, maybe not ever again. One day he'd join her, and he knew when that day came, he'd see her face. She'd smile at him, and take him.

The way she went, though, was amazing. She defeated the witch, having collected all 99 kishin souls. Soul was now a Death Scythe, but at the cost of his Meister's life.

Of his best friend's life.

Of his lover's life.

And there, no matter how uncool it was, he wept.

Can't Stop- by Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Black Star had a superiority complex. Anyone with eyes and half a monkey's brain could see that. They all saw how self-obsessed he was, how irrational his goals of surpassing God were. His delusion of grandeur were as plain as day. But Tsubaki believed in him. She believed he could do it. And although he didn't mention it as much as he should have, he appreciated her support more than anything.

His goals used to be only for him, his desire to be greater, his need to be the best at everything and anything. That changed when he met Tsubaki. No one noticed the change, because his goal stayed the same. The only difference?

It was now all for her.

Fat Lip- by Sum41

They might have complained every now and then about their hectic, insane schedules, missions, school and social lives. But in reality, they thought the idea of a 'normal' life was boring. 'Normal' did not exist, anymore. Their lives were exciting. But they had their quirks. They were teenagers, and teenagers always found a way to cure their boredom, whether it was lethal, legal, moral, or not. Their dirty little secrets?

Liz and Patti Thompson still liked a good courtyard fight every now and then.

Soul and Maka fought by daylight, whether it be with monstrosities or with each other, and by night they ravished each other like animals. Make-out sessions on their couch.

Black Star liked to pretend he was the ruler of the world when he stood on high places, and Tsubaki liked to pretend he was as intelligent as he was self-confident.

Death The Kidd liked to sneak into people's houses to fix the angle of their pictures hung up on their walls.

Chrona was actually a girl. It was secretly fun misleading them into confusing her gender.

First Date- by Blink182

What was wrong with him? His palms were sweaty, he took a full 5 minutes trying to make himself look good in the mirror, and he was as nervous as a kid with a failing grade who had forgotten to study for the test. He had gone out with Maka plenty of times.

But... this time was different.

This time, they weren't just friends on an outing.

This time it was a...

_Date. _

He gulped at just the thought of the word. With three more deep breaths, he stepped outside of his room. Shortly after, Maka stepped out of hers, and his nervousness dissipated. Wow. She really went out of her way, this time. And honestly, she looked breathtaking.

"Ready?" He said when he recovered.

"Yeah." She replied, trying not to blush.

Thank God for that stupid dare they'd taken to go out on a date together, because as many demons as they fought daily, neither of them had the balls to face the opposite gender.

Me Enamora- Juanes

The students at Shibusen now needed to take a foreign languages class. They could have their pick of a small variety of important languages, and Soul had chosen Spanish.

"La casa es nueva." He could hear Maka repeat. They were in the library, Maka tutoring him on what he'd learned so far, and Soul trying not to fall asleep.

"The house is new." He translated in a dull tone. Maka was getting pissed off at how he looked like he was about to die from boredom any second now. You know what, why not play with him a little? Maka smirked at the thought.

"Tu pelo blanco se ve muy bien, hoy." She said in a conversational tone. He arched an eyebrow and raised his head. He caught a few key words: "White hair" "Good" and "Today".

"Sabes que eres muy attractivo, no?" She laughed at his confusion.

"Huh?" He only caught the word 'Attractive' this time. She laughed and stood up, walked over to his chair and sat down close beside him.

"Me Enamoras, Soul." Oh, he caught that one.

Who knew that being tutored for a foreign language class could be so... sexy?

Designer Skyline- by Owl City

They never quite noticed the architecture of their school and city. But today, they did. They felt it, today. A rainy day. They stood outside together, all the students, and looked upon their city. It had begun to shower, coming down hard, all of a sudden. It didn't happen often, but there was something... supernaturally magic about it, this time.

The rain suited the atmosphere of their city. It wasn't sad. It was mystifying. For some reason, their attention had been captured and held by this rainfall, and all at once, all their souls connected.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'm actually slightly disappointed with mine, just a little bit. Reading through them again, I'm fairly satisfied. ESPECIALLY with "I'll Be Missing You" and "Can't Stop"- the two I actually finished in time with the music in just the perfect way I'd wanted it.**

**Feel free to join, I guess.**

**WAIT- BEFORE YOU CLICK THAT BUTTON THAT SENDS YOU TO ANOTHER PAGE!!!**

**..Review :D**

**~Yasu**


End file.
